


Took You Long Enough

by orphan_account



Series: Bittersweet Symphony: A Collection of Drarry One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Detention, First Kiss, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Express, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Teasing, marauders map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco share an unusual moment before leaving Hogwarts for summer holiday, leaving Harry not knowing how things will carry on as the new school year starts.





	Took You Long Enough

\- Hey, Potter!  
  
Harry stopped as he heard his name, and turned around, only to see his arch-rival, Draco Malfoy.  
  
\- Go away Malfoy, I don’t have time for this - he muttered, and carried on walking towards the Gryffindor tower. His head was throbbing as it had been all day, his scar was prickling, he could feel Voldemort, he knew what he was doing, what he was feeling, and it took him all his strength to hold himself together until he gets to the dormitories, and the last thing he needed to increase his already unbearable pain was Malfoy.  
  
\- Potter, wait! – The blonde boy called after him, and as he carried on, concentrating on the present, trying to ignore Voldemort, he heard footsteps following him, and soon Malfoy caught up. - Potter, I just...um... - Harry felt rather surprised, he had never heard Malfoy stammering or making excuses before. But this didn’t make any difference, his rage towards the world, towards Voldemort, Dumbledore for not telling him anything, Snape, everyone just overpowered him.  
  
\- LISTEN, MALFOY - he shouted - JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS AND TELL THEM THAT WEE POTTER’S SCAR IS HURTING, TELL THEM, HAVE A GOOD LAUGH I DON’T CARE! BUT GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! - His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. He stood staring at Draco, who was standing opposite him, his face shocked. Then just as Harry was about to leave, the Slytherin spoke.  
  
\- Why would I tell Crabbe and Goyle?  
  
\- I d’know, it seems like a thing you’d do. I’m surprised they aren’t with you now; I thought you needed your audience every time you found a mudblood or anyone else who didn’t meet your expectations who you could make fun of - he said quietly. His rage passed, but he still couldn’t understand why he was standing in the middle of a deserted corridor with Draco. Who was again, standing dumb-struck, his gaze fixed on his shoes, his hand absent-mindedly combing through his perfect blonde hair. Harry watched the movement, but it was his turn to drop his gaze as Draco looked up.  
  
\- You said your scar hurt? - The blonde boy asked.  
  
\- Yeah - Harry gave up, he just couldn’t care anymore. Holding Voldemort outside of his head was sucking away all his energy. He knew that if Draco whipped his wand out now, he couldn’t defend himself, but he didn’t even want to. He didn’t care. However he was curious of what might happen, as Draco didn’t make any movement which would have indicated he’d want to hex him, or run off yelling how pathetic he was and telling the whole school. Instead, he moved closer, until the two boys were only inches apart. - Wh... what are you doing? - Harry whispered.  
  
Draco didn’t reply, he just reached up to Harry’s forehead, and pulled his fringe away, revealing the famous lightning shaped scar. He examined it for a second, then traced the line with his finger, in the end putting his hand over it. His cool fingers felt good against the burning pain Harry felt, but he couldn’t have said that he had control of himself, instead of being bothered by images of Voldemort, now he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and heat beginning to spread in his body, making him sweat. Neither of them spoke, they just stood there, Draco’s hand over Harry’s scar, and Harry trying to not think of about how close they were to each other. He couldn’t really explain what he was feeling, or he just didn’t want to admit it even to himself.  
  
Then they suddenly heard footsteps approaching, and within seconds, Ron and Hermione burst into the corridor, with the Marauder’s Map in their hand.  
  
\- Harry! You are alright! -Hermione shrieked.  
  
\- What? - Harry just stared blankly at the spot where Draco was standing just half a minute ago, lifting his hand to the stop where his hand lay on his forehead. - I... yeah I’m okay. Yeah. But why are you asking?  
  
\- We just saw the map lying on your bed and it said you were here with Malfoy and we thought you might be fighting or something - Ron said.  
  
\- Oh yeah. No, I’m alright. - Harry still felt dazed.  
  
\- Is your scar hurting? - Hermione asked, as he noticed Harry’s hand on his forehead.  
  
\- What? No, I’m alright, I told you - he moved his hand away from his scar, and reached for the map, which Ron handed to him. - I need to go the library. See you at dinner - he muttered, and left in a hurry, deliberately not noticing the fact that his friends were calling after him. He walked quickly, scanning the map as he went, looking for a name. A name, he finally found marked in the Slytherin dormitories. - Mischief managed - he whispered and closed the now blank map. Why did he check where Malfoy was? What was all this, what just happened?  
  
He walked back to his dormitories deep in thought. He didn’t look at anyone as he passed through the common room, he didn’t even hear the excited chattering of all the Griffyndores talking about what they are planning for summer, or worrying about not finding their shoes or books or dress robes. Harry sat down onto his bed, and just sat there staring out of the window, his thoughts ricocheting between Voldemort, and as much as he caught of what he was doing, and Draco. Draco Malfoy. That jerkface with so goddamn soft and cool hands that felt so good on his forehead.  
  
He only looked up, when Ron and Seamus entered the Dormitory.  
  
\- Oi, Harry, wassup with you? And you haven’t even packed?  
  
\- What? - He asked, snapping out of his daze. - Oh. Yeah. I...um... got side-tracked - he mumbled, and started randomly chucking things into his trunk. The messy pile seemed way too big to make closing the trunk possible, but with the help of Ron who sat on top of it, he managed.  
  
-C’mon, let’s go down for dinner - Ron said, and they walked side by side down to the Great Hall, joined by Hermione halfway, who immediately stated arguing and bickering with the redhead, leaving Harry to walk behind them, looking around the crowd moving towards the Great Hall, scanning it for a certain blonde head. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt like he needed to see Draco. He finally caught a glimpse of him as they entered the Hall. The boy was sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table, staring at his hands. Harry watched him, as he carried on walking behind Ron and Hermione, along the Gryffindor table. He saw Crabbe and Goyle walking up to Draco, saying something that made the blonde boy angry, and shouted something inaudible to Harry at them, and at this, the two boys moved away from Draco, who looked up. Harry quickly dropped his gaze, as he caught the flick of the grey eyes darting across the Great Hall, making him bump into his friends, who had stopped abruptly. He muttered a "sorry", but they didn’t seem to hear, they were too busy talking about something, so Harry just sat down beside them, trying his best not to look in Draco’s direction.  
  
He didn’t even hear any of Dumbledore’s speech, he just clapped when the others did, and ate when the others did, even though he didn’t feel any hunger.  
  
After dinner he walked up to their dormitories once again, to spend their last night before the summer break, for which they had to leave the place that to Harry was much more of a home than Privet Drive.  
  
After a night of dreamless sleep, of which he kept waking up, finally the morning rose, and the time had come to go out to Hogsmade Station, and get on the Hogwarts Express.  
  


* * *

\- Hey Neville! Luna! Seamus! Dean! - Ron and Hermione called to their friends, as they reached platform 9 and 3/4. But Harry, who though was happy to see all of them again, couldn’t help himself looking around to see if he could find someone else, someone who visited him in his dreams so many times through the summer, someone he was eager to see, even though he couldn’t explain why.  
  
As they got on the train, he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who had a meeting with the other prefects, which meant that he had an hour to his own. At least he did, if he found an empty cabin. He did, so he sat down, making himself comfortable, grabbing a Daily Prophet lying on the seat, and he started to read. He soon heard footsteps approaching, and someone entered the cabin, and he was about to ask Ron or Hermione what they were doing there already, but as he looked up, his eyes met a pair of grey ones, slightly hidden behind a curtain of messier-than-usual white-blonde hair.  
  
\- Potter - the boy said, and slipped in, sitting down opposite Harry, closing the door behind him.  
  
\- Malfoy - Harry greeted him, trying to ignore strong emotions washing over him. He felt slight panic; after all he was in the cabin alone with his supposed enemy. But besides this, he also felt happiness, happiness of seeing the boy again. And another feeling, that he wanted to get rid of, or at least hide, was a wave of passion, that he felt as he looked at the boy. He was nervous, he didn’t know what to expect from him, their last encounter was unusual to say the least, but did that override everything that ever happened between them? All the fights and arguments? He glanced at Draco, who was now sitting and flipping through the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading before. The blonde boy didn’t look up until he had gone through the newspaper, even though he felt Harry’s gaze on him every so often, as the brown haired boy sat biting his lip and his gaze fluttering between the landscape from the window and Draco, who finally put the Prophet back on the seat, and looked up, his eyes meeting Harry’s green ones.  
  
\- Had a good summer, Potter? - He asked.  
  
\- I guess. ‘Twas okay. - Harry shrugged, still feeling nervous. What else could he say? "Oh yes I had an amazing summer in my cousin’s old room, barely eating and being yelled at or ignored every day" or maybe "Yeah, I thought or dreamt of you nearly every day, and I couldn’t wait to see you, and touch your soft hands again and I want to kiss you so bad"? He felt his cheeks reddening with heat, and he gulped. He tried to control his thoughts, but it didn’t work, his urge to kiss Draco was stronger than ever. The blonde boy smirked.  
  
\- What are you smirking at, Malfoy? - Harry asked, hoping his voice would be the usual.  
  
\- Nothing - Draco replied, and he smiled at Harry, before looking out of the window. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Malfoy smiled at him. A proper smile, just for him. For minutes he just sat staring at the wall of the cabin opposite him, smiling, caught up in thoughts about the blonde boy. Then he suddenly felt eyes on him, looking up only to see a pair of grey eyes darting all across his face, and he felt blush creeping onto his cheeks, as the blonde sat looking at him.  
  
\- Sorry I just uh... zoned out a bit - he muttered.  
  
\- Yeah I noticed - Draco chuckled - but then why are you blushing? - The boy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
\- I’m not - Harry said, even though he knew he was actually blushing. But he wasn’t going to admit that, to the very person who was causing him to blush.  
  
\- Yes you are, Potter, I’m sitting right here opposite you I can see your red cheeks.  
  
\- It’s just the light - Harry muttered, not liking the direction this conversation was headed, he was hoping Draco would just drop the topic.  
  
\- Don’t be stupid, if it was the light, your neck and hands would be red as well and so would I also what would make the light reddish in here? - Draco asked.  
  
\- Well as a matter of fact, I think your pretty porcelain cheeks are actually getting kinda red - Harry retorted, watching the blonde boy blushing, causing him to grin, proud of achieving his goal.  
  
\- Did you just say ‘pretty porcelain cheeks’? - Draco asked, still flushed but also grinning.  
  
\- What? I didn’t - Harry said quickly.  
  
\- Potter, you need to stop denying totally obvious things - Draco laughed.  
  
\- I don’t deny obvious things.  
  
\- You just did it again - said Draco.  
  
\- Well what if I did really say ‘pretty porcelain cheeks’? And what if I also said those aren’t the only pretty cheeks of yours I would want to see get red?  
  
\- What? For Merlin’s sake, Potter! Fuck! - Draco was blushing so hard, Harry never before saw him blush even a bit but now his whole face was red. - Why would you say something like that?  
  
\- I don’t know, why indeed? - Harry smirked, feeling confident, watching the flushed and uncomfortable Malfoy in the seat opposite him. - Maybe it’s true, and I would want to spank that tight ass of yours until it’s as red as your face now.  
  
\- Stop! - The blonde boy whined, squirming in his seat, trying to cover his blush with his hands.  
  
\- Why should I stop? Am I turning you on? Is Draco Malfoy getting a hard-on on the train just from Harry Potter fooling around?  
  
\- Just stop, will you? - Draco groaned, avoiding Harry’s eyes.  
  
\- Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll stop. - Harry grinned.  
  
\- Just shut up, Potter, alright?  
  
\- You call that asking nicely? Didn’t mummy and daddy Malfoy teach you any manners?  
  
\- POTTER! - Draco shouted, giving up trying to hide his red face, running his fingers through his hair, leaving back on the seat.  
  
\- Wow you are looking a little too red and flustered from only me talking, aren’t you? - Harry flashed a Cheshire grin, eyeing the boy. He didn’t want to admit it, but he found Draco incredibly hot, sitting in his robes, wearing his Slytherin tie, face red from what he said, his hair messy. He wanted to kiss the boy more than anything now, straddling him, feeling the heated cheeks against his, and those soft looking pink lips connected to his.  
  
\- What is it Potter, are you losing control? - He heard Draco’s voice, the boy still slightly dishelved, but looking at him smugly.  
  
\- Me? Losing control? Malfoy, please tell me, which one of us was squirming in his seat blushing, begging me to stop teasing you?  
  
\- You wish - Draco muttered, blushing again.  
  
\- God I never thought you blushed like ever let alone this much? - Harry said, affection for the other boy flooding him.  
  
\- Well, now you know - Draco replied curtly.  
  
\- Indeed I do, and I think I can use that for my advantage.  
  
\- Let’s not forget, Potter, this whole thing started with you blushing. What were you even thinking about then?  
  
\- I’m not telling you.  
  
\- Why? Were you imagining spanking me, Potter?  
  
\- What? NO! - He blushed real hard. He was actually only thinking of kissing Draco in the moment the blonde boy was referring to but now he couldn’t get the image out of his head.  
  
\- You are blushing again - Draco grinned - was that what you were imagining?  
  
\- No!  
  
\- Well then what? Tell me, Harry - the brown haired boy gasped at this. This was the first time Draco called him by his first name and he loved the way his name sounded from the blonde boy’s lips. - What, you like that? - Draco smiled, standing up and moving across the cabin, sitting down next to Harry. – I’m tired of calling you Potter.  
  
\- Does that mean I’ll have to call you Draco? - was all Harry managed to say.  
  
\- Well if you want to -Draco said, lifting a hand and pulling a lock of Harry’s messy hair out of the boy’s face. - But don’t think that I forgot what we were talking about before. So what were you thinking of? - Draco asked, the fingers on his hand now trailing down Harry’s face and neck, giving the boy goosebumps, then tugging at his collar, and eventually settling on the boy’s cheat. Harry almost melted under his touch, the feeling of Draco’s hand him was better than he ever had imagined, his fingers were so soft.  
  
\- I... um... - he started - I imagined us kissing - he muttered, his self-defence crumbled to the ground by Draco’s touch.  
  
\- Yeah? - The blonde boy asked, lifting his other hand as well, and cupping Harry’s face. - Like this? - he whispered, leaning in, a waft of his aftershave: peppermint and citrus hitting Harry, who reached up to put his hands around Draco’s neck, his eyes fluttering shut, feeling the blonde boy’s breath on his mouth, knowing they were only inches apart... when suddenly they heard footsteps. They jumped apart, Harry quickly chucking the invisibility cloak at Draco who gave him a wink, and slid out of the compartment right after Ron and Hermione entered.  
  
\- Oh my god Harry are you okay? -the latter exclaimed immediately.  
  
\- What? Why wouldn’t I?  
  
\- You are so red, do you have a fever? - The girl scooted over to him, placing her hand on Harry’s forehead, feeling the heat of Draco’s closeness radiating from the boy’s skin. - I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as we arrive!  
  
\- I’m alright, Hermione! - Harry said in an irritated tone - I’ll go for a walk - he said, and left the compartment, catching the other two sharing a worried look, but he couldn’t have cared less, even if he actually did have a fever. He had to find Draco, he had to find out whether he was serious about kissing him, and if yes, whether he would want to continue where they stopped and if not... well he didn’t really want to consider that possibility, but even if that was the case, he needed his cloak back. But he didn’t have any luck, as he saw Draco in a compartment packed with Slytherins, which was hardly the best situation for asking him what he wanted to. As he passed, he only caught the blonde boy’s gaze for a second, but he dropped it as soon as the others noticed Harry, and immediately started pulling faces at him and calling him names. Draco didn’t participate but he didn’t even try to stop them, making Harry’s heart sink. Though as he turned around to walk back to their compartment, he didn’t know what he had been thinking. Did he really expect Draco to stick up for him? Against all of the Slytherins. Who was he kidding? He sighed, sliding the door of their compartment open, and sitting down opposite Ron and Hermione. His friends were arguing about something to do with responsibility and studying, the usual stuff, and hardly noticed him coming back, which he didn’t really mind, the last thing he needed was Hermione insisting that he had to go to the hospital wing to start his year lying in bed, not being actually ill. He kept silent for most of the remaining part of the journey, deep in thought.  
  
As they arrived in Hogsmeade and got off, he tried to find Draco, but he was surrounded by his fellow Slytherins once again, so the boy joined Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus in a carriage which took them right up to the castle. They entered the Great Hall, which was all decorated as usual, the four house tables lined up and the teacher’s table at the end of the hall, with the familiar faces sitting along it. They sat down, watched the sorting ceremony, cheering whenever one of the new students was sorted into their house, then listened to Dumbledore’s speech with Hermione being the only one of their lot paying attention, Ron impatiently waiting for the feast, Harry just caught up in his thoughts still, peering around to the opposite end of the hall towards the Slytherin table, in the hope of his green eyes meeting a pair of grey ones, but Draco was staring down at the table all the time, only talking to an older Slytherin student for a few moments, but never lifting his gaze, avoiding Harry’s, who was getting slightly angry at him for this. Why was he ignoring him?  
  
After the feast he didn’t even bother to try and follow Draco, he knew it wouldn’t be worth it, so he just joined the crowd of Gryffindors on their way to their common room. Most of the students stayed down there but Harry headed for the dormitories, wanting to be alone. He lied down on his bed, thinking, and he must have dozed off, because he was woken up by Ron.  
  
\- Hey, man, are you sure you are alright?  
  
\- I’m fine - he snapped. - I’m just a little tired. - He added in a softer tone, he didn’t want to be nasty to Ron just because he could never understand his struggle.  
  
\- Okay, well make sure you sleep enough, we are starting with Transfiguration next morning and I don’t think McGonagall would be too pleased to see you nodding off in class.  
  
\- Yeah, sure, thanks mate - he muttered, turning onto his other side, trying to go back to sleep. Without much luck, his mind was in turmoil, his thoughts drifting back to the happenings on the train.  


* * *

Next morning they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry once again trailing after Ron and Hermione.  
  
The day passed without anything memorable happening, they had their usual lessons with their usual teachers, hanging out with their usual friends. Everything was like usual, except for the fact that Harry wasn’t paying attention; he was either thinking about what happened the last day or what will happen.  
  
A week passed, and Draco was still avoiding Harry. They would occasionally see each other, their eyes would lock for a second, but then Draco would disappear in the crowd as he did after every lesson they had together, which meant Harry had no chance to talk to him, as the blonde boy was nowhere to see on the corridors, he didn’t even see Draco hanging around with friends, Crabbe and Goyle were spending time on their own just like Pansy and Blaise. Harry found this weird, but slightly comforting, at least he wasn’t the only one who Draco was avoiding.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn’t really notice that their best friend was in turmoil, Hermione was busy with her new subjects, and Ron wasn’t really the person to notice someone’s feelings.  
  
What he did notice however, much to Harry’s disliking, was the fact that the invisibility cloak was missing.  
  
It was a Tuesday night, 2AM the two of them lying in bed, talking, and looking at the marauder’s map (Ron wondering why certain people were walking around the corridors at that time of night, Harry staring at the spot that marked Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin common room, wandering why he was still awake, what he might be doing, what he might be thinking).  
  
\- Hey, look! - Ron nudged him with his elbow.  
  
\- What? -Harry looked up. Ron was pointing to a pair of footsteps moving along one of the corridors.  
  
\- Snape. What the heck is he up to?  
  
\- Dunno - Harry mumbled. To be honest, he didn’t really care what Snape was up to.  
  
\- Well? Don’t you want to find out?  
  
\- Not really, Ron.  
  
-C’mon, it will be fun! Let’s see what he’s doing.  
  
\- I don’t want to.  
  
\- Why? C’mon, Harry, get the cloak and let’s go.  
  
\- Ron, no. I’m not going. - He faked a yawn.  
  
\- Yes you are. Get up mate, we might find something really interesting!  
  
\- I don’t want to! - Harry whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake Dean or Seamus or Neville up but trying to talk Ron out of it without revealing the absence of the cloak.  
  
\- Yes you do. C’mon, I’ll get the cloak where is it? - Ron asked, rummaging through Harry’s belongings.  
  
\- Get out of my trunk! - Harry leapt out of bed. – It’s not there!  
  
\- You don’t have it. - said Ron. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and Harry didn’t see a point in denying. - Where is it? You lost the cloak?  
  
\- I didn’t lose it! - Harry declared.  
  
\- Well then where is it? Why don’t you have it?  
  
\- It’s um... - Harry stalled, trying to think of something to say.  
  
\- Did you leave it at home? Let’s just walk up to the owlery and get Hedwig to bring it along! Yeah, I’m sure she’d be up to that - Ron said getting up.  
  
\- It’s not at home - Harry said.  
  
\- Well then where is it? Why aren’t you telling me?  
  
\- Okay - Harry sighed, knowing his friend won’t drop the topic until he got an answer - Draco has it.  
  
\- What? I knew it, that lying evil Slytherin death eater git stole it from you I always knew he would do something like that! - Ron said angrily – I’ll beat up that ugly face of his the next time I see him! - Harry clenched his fist, fingernails digging into his flesh, trying to keep himself from telling Ron how Draco wasn’t evil at all, or that his face wasn’t ugly at all, but he knew this wasn’t the right time, so he just lay back in his bed, letting his friend rage.  
  


* * *

\- WEASLEY! MALFOY! - A loud voice filled the corridor, causing everyone to halt, except for Harry, who was late for lesson as usual, and was trailing behind a group of students, but at the sound of these two names, he ran in the direction of the yelling Professor Flitwick.  
  
As he got there and stopped, he saw a messy haired sweaty and angry Ron, and an also messy haired Draco, who had a cut on his cheek, blood slowly trickling from it. Harry let out a soft gasp, and fighted the urge to walk up to Draco and wipe the blood of his face.  
  
\- Detention, both of you. Come to my office after lessons.  
  
\- Great, thanks a lot Malfoy - Ron sneered, wiping his face with his hand, wincing as he touched a purple mark on his jaw.  
  
\- Thank yourself - Draco spat - serves you right for picking a fight with me.  
  
\- Serves YOU right for taking someone else’s belongings!  
  
\- I told you I did not steal that bloody cloak.  
  
\- You are lying! - Ron shouted, starting towards Draco again, but Harry caught him and pulled him back.  
  
\- I am not lying, Weasley. Just because your brain is as small as that of that pathetic old rat you used to own, and can only see in black and white doesn’t mean that that’s the truth - Draco snarled - I didn’t steal the cloak and I don’t have it either with me or in my dorm. I put it somewhere where whoever required it could find it. - Draco said, looking straight at Harry. – Now if you excuse me... - he added, pushing Harry slightly aside, their hands touching, as the blonde boy made his way towards the bathroom. Harry couldn’t help but smile a little, fortunately Ron didn’t notice it, he was too busy complaining about Draco and detention.  
  
The day passed without any other interesting happenings, unless Ron complaining about the detention, again, how he hated being in one room with Draco and how he hated cleaning Flitwick’s office counted as interesting.  
  
The next few days passed the same way, the three friends hanging around together, only parting for some lessons and the time when Ron went to do his detention. Harry might have been there, but his mind was far away, trying to figure out what Draco meant and how he could meet him.  
  
The next Friday evening Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire, when Ron scrambled through the portrait hole.  
  
\- Aren’t you supposed to be doing detention? - Harry asked the redhead as he sat down next to him.  
  
\- Flitwick let me off - he grinned.  
  
\- Cool - Harry muttered. - How about Draco?  
  
\- He’s staying - Ron sniggered - Flitwick saw us just as he punched me - he said pointing to the now purple-blue bruise on his face - so he got more detention. But why do you even care? - He asked.  
  
\- Just curious. – Harry shrugged. What else could he say?  
  
\- And why are you calling him Draco?  
  
\- Well it is his name, isn’t it?  
  
\- Yeah but you used to call him Malfoy. What changed? Or is this one of those calling what we fear by their name things?  
  
\- I don’t fear Draco. – Harry snorted.  
  
\- Well then why?  
  
\- I...um... - fortunately Hermione bursting in interrupted the uncomfortable conversation, as the girl sat down on the couch right between the two boys, with a book in her hand.  
  
\- Look at this! - She cried.  
  
\- Wow. A book - Ron said. - What a surprise. I’ve been to the library as well and I’ve seen quite a few books.  
  
\- That’s the whole point! -Hermione said excitedly, ignoring or not even noticing the fact that Ron was mocking her. - I didn’t get it from the library!  
  
\- Wow that’s so shocking Hermione, I can’t imagine why there would be a book lying around at a school - Ron said, but Hermione ignored him again.  
  
\- You won’t guess where I found it! - She continued.  
  
\- Yeah you got that one right; I’m not going to list all possible places for finding a book.  
  
\- Ronald why don’t you just shut up for a second and listen? – Hermione asked, then continued -I was looking for something, when I came across it, in the room of requirement.  
  
\- The room of Requirement... - Harry muttered.  
  
\- Yes, that’s right, now...  
  
\- The room of requirement - Harry repeated.  
  
\- Everything okay, Harry? - Hermione asked.  
  
\- Somewhere where whoever required it would find it! - Harry jumped up suddenly – it’s the room of requirement!  
  
\- What is, Harry? - Hermione looked confused.  
  
\- I’ll tell you later. Gotta go - Harry said and with that, he left the common room.  
  
\- Do you have any idea what he’s talking about? - Hermione asked Ron, who shrugged.  
  
-Nope.

* * *

\- I need to find my cloak that Draco hid in here - Harry muttered, passing the wall three times. And soon enough a door emerged, which Harry opened, and stepped in.  
  
The room inside was full of all kinds of things; Harry knew that without magic he didn’t stand a chance in finding the cloak.  
  
\- Accio cloak! - Nothing happened.  
  
\- Accio invisibility cloak - he called again, and this time he had luck, the battered looking cloak flew across the room right into his hand.  
  
\- I knew it - he whispered, slipping it on, checking that his feet weren’t showing at the bottom, leaving the room while unfolding the marauder’s map. After a minute of looking, he found the two people who he was looking for: Draco and Professor Flitwick. Flitwick was just leaving his office, and Draco was moving up and down in the room, Harry assumed cleaning, as that was what he was supposed to do in his detention according to Ron. Without magic of course. He checked again to make sure Flitwick was far enough from his office and not headed in his direction, and he started walking.  
  
\- Alohamora - he whispered as he arrived in front of the office door, and the lock obeyed, letting Harry to push the door handle down and step right in. And sure enough, he saw Draco standing with his back to the door, dusting an old cabinet full of different kinds of antiques.  
  
Harry didn’t take the cloak off straight away, he tried to push the door closed quietly, but the lock clicked, causing Draco to turn around.  
  
\- Took you long enough to find - he smirked, as Harry sighed and shrugged the cloak off.  
  
\- What, you or the cloak? - Harry asked grinning. He felt his heart warm at the sound of Draco’s friendly voice.  
  
\- Both - Draco chuckled.  
  
\- You were the one avoiding me, Draco - Harry snorted. - And I couldn’t have exactly sneaked up on you in detention with Ron around.  
  
\- Well that’s true. But I wasn’t avoiding you. Or at least not for the reason you thought.  
  
-Yeah? Well then what do you call totally ignoring someone who is trying to catch your eyes and follow you and look for you?  
  
\- I didn’t mean to. I just didn’t know what to do - Draco bit his lip, dropping his gaze. - I wasn’t sure how things would work after um... you know.  
  
\- And do you think I know? That’s why I was trying to find you, you prat, because I didn’t know whether you were serious about kissing me or anything - Harry shouted. - I didn’t know what all of that was, I had no idea how it happened, I wanted to see you, to talk it through, to decide what we do, to see if you wanted to just forget about it or something.  
  
\- Are you kidding? Why would I want to forget? How could I even forget? - Draco asked. Harry felt his heart warm as he heard these words but he still felt angry with Draco.  
  
\- Well then why hide from me? Why pretend you don’t even know me?  
  
\- I just didn’t know how to act and what happened if we saw each other again just the two of us, face to face - he said nervously.  
  
\- Yeah, you know, I get it, because I was thinking the same things, I stayed up every goddamn night thinking whether you would punch me in the face if we finally met properly.  
  
\- I was thinking the same about you, Harry - Draco muttered.  
  
\- Oh really? You know what? Actually I think I’d like to punch you in the face now. You were thinking the same but instead of trying to find out yourself what could happen, as I did, you just disappeared after every breakfast and dinner and lesson! You know what Malfoy? - He saw the blonde boy wince when he called him by his surname, like they did when they used to hate each other. - Just sod off. Thanks for telling me where you put the cloak, but I shouldn’t have come, I think you will get along perfectly well alone doing your detention - he said angrily, walking out of the door, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He put the cloak back on, and left, walking down the corridor, turning corners and going up flights of steps, not even caring where he was headed.  
  
He just walked and walked and walked, frustrated and angry, thinking about Draco said. He was really pissed off by the boy not even having a proper reason for avoiding him, but at the same time, he couldn’t not feel happy, that Draco didn’t want to forget about their almost-kiss. But then why didn’t he go looking for him? Harry stopped, and slammed his fist into the wall, and kept punching it, until it started bleeding. Then he sat down on the floor, looking at the torn skin on his knuckles.  
  
Soon he heard footsteps, and as he looked up, he saw Draco walking down the corridor. His heart skipped a beat. However angry he was with him, he craved his company, his closeness, his touch, his kiss.  
  
\- Harry? Harry, I know you are here and I know you are wearing the cloak so unless you want me to find where you are by punching the air until I find you.  
  
\- How about something else instead of punching? – Harry asked with a grin, pulling the cloak off his head first, then letting the whole thing fall to the ground. – Like something that starts with ‘k’?  
  
\- Oh, is kicking better than punching? – Draco asked.  
  
\- I hate you – Harry snorted.  
  
\- No, you don’t. – Draco said walking closer to Harry, still grinning, but both of them felt the change in the air, this wasn’t just bickering anymore, this was something more, something more serious.  
  
\- No, I don’t. – Harry said, smiling shyly at Draco.  
  
\- Good – Draco said, returning his smile, moving his hands forward, putting them around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. The brown haired boy cupped Draco’s face with one hand, winding the fingers on the other into the boy’s platinum locks.  
  
\- This is where we need to continue from, don’t we? - Harry whispered with a smile.  
  
\- Yes and this time I don’t care if anyone interrupts - Draco said, his mouth only an inch away from Harry’s, his hot breath tickling the brunette’s mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Harry pulled him closer, finally connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet but quick, it wasn’t even a proper kiss, it was a few moments of wet and warm lips touching, only just tasting each other. Then Harry pulled away.  
  
\- Hey! - Draco exclaimed.  
  
\- What? - Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
\- You can’t just stop and pull away like that!  
  
\- Yes I can. Malfoy you need to get used to not always getting what you want from now on - Harry teased.  
  
\- No, you are the one who has to get used to the fact that I always get what I want - Draco smiled smugly, and shoved the brown haired boy up to the wall, who let out a gasp at the sudden movement, but didn’t object at all, when Draco captured his lips in a long passionate kiss that was a lot rougher than the previous one.  
  
The boys pulled away catching their breath, lips bruised from kissing, eyes bright and shining.  
  
Draco laced his fingers with Harry’s, and bent forward slightly, resting his forehead against Harry’s, and they stood like that, holding each other’s hands and gazing into each other’s eyes.  
  
Then Harry leaned in again and kissed Draco, who smiled as their lips met, and kissed him back.  
  
\- You won’t believe how much I waited for this. - Draco whispered.  
  
\- Yeah you know I actually think I would, because I waited quite a while as well. - Harry smiled. Then he kissed Draco again, not getting enough of the blonde boy’s lips who happily obeyed, parting his lips to give Harry’s tongue a clear way through.  
  
\- I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you - Harry chuckled, as he let go of Draco, still slightly breathless.  
  
\- I can live with that -the blonde boy grinned.  
  
\- I don’t really want to spoil the party but I think we should get going because if Flitwick comes back and sees that you are missing, he’ll give you another week of detention.  
  
\- That wouldn’t be that bad, if you payed me a visit every day - Draco winked. Harry shook his head, picked the Invisibility Cloak up, and laced his fingers with Draco, who blushed, and they headed back to the professor’s office hand in hand. This was a new experience, both of the boys were slightly nervous, glancing at each other after every step, but not letting go of each other.  
  
\- How did you even find me? - Harry asked after a while.  
  
\- Oh well you must have dropped this in the hurry as you left so it wasn’t too hard -Draco said, taking the marauder’s map out of his pocket, and handing it back to Harry.  
\- Useful little map, isn’t it? - Harry asked, shooting a quick glance and smiling at the two pairs of footsteps marked as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter moving down the corridor side by side, before whispering ‘mischief managed’.  
  
\- Yeah.  
  
\- I used to sit watching you on this thinking what you were up to - Harry grinned, making Draco snort.  
  
\- That’s a little creepy but cute at the same time.  
  
The boys both laughed. They arrived in front of Flitwick’s office, and entered, Harry helping Draco to clean it up, and hiding in his cloak as the professor came back, checked Draco’s wand to see what the last spell was, making sure he didn’t use magic for the job (he didn’t, because they used Harry’s wand for that) then let him off, telling him once again not to fight in the corridor, the blonde haired boy promised, leaving with the invisible Harry following him.


End file.
